¿Correspondida?
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: DETENIDO. Algunas veces podemos confundir amistad y amor: conocer a un chico desde el momento de tu nacimiento puede dar lugar a un sentimiento mayor, pero ser correspondida, ¿puede entrar entre el parámetro de "a veces"? Entren y lean :
1. Chapter 1

Muchas veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, algo así me paso a mí, Yamanaka Ino hace seis años. Yo estaba enamorada de mi compañero de equipo Nara Shikamaru, si lo sé, se preguntaran que es lo que vi en ese vago culo flojo que me hizo sentir ese sentimiento tan grande hacia su persona, bueno la verdad es que no estoy totalmente segura de que es lo que vi en el, o cuando lo comencé a sentir, de lo único de que estoy segura es que cada vez que me mira siento un revolotear de mariposas muy fuerte en mi estomago, ¿suena estúpido? si, pero no puedo hacer nada, y para mi horror ese "revoloteo" iría en aumento con el paso del tiempo.

Yo estaba entrenando en el dojo de mi clan, cuando escuche que mi oka-san me llamaba, deje todo como estaba para ir rápido a su encuentro, cuando al entrar en la sala me encuentro a shikamaru hablando con mi oka-san. Rápidamente me acerco a ellos para ver de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Qué pasa oka-san?- le pregunto, al ver que ni cuenta se dio cuando entre.

-Shikamaru-kun acaba de venir de la torre de la Hokage para avisarte que mañana en la mañana tienen misión- termina sonriéndome, aunque yo sé bien, que con esa sonrisa me está ocultando algo

- Gracias oka-san, ahora me dejas hablar unos minutos a solas con shika, tengo que saber de qué va la misión, para preparar mis armas- le mentí, se que si se entera de que en verdad quiero hablar con shika de otras cosas no se iría por nada del mundo. Pero que no se malentienda, no quiero hablar con él sobre "esa" clase de cosas, solo quiero saber qué es lo que me oculta mi oka-san, y que apuesto mi cabello a que shika sabe -de acuerdo, pero no lo atormentes a preguntas que vino de buen amigo que es – si claro, el vino porque es un caballero, hmp! Solo es un vago que viene a avisarme porque Chouji debe estar comiendo, y Asuma-sensei fumando, - si oka-san – pero mejor le contesto bien, no quiero ganarme otro de sus sermones, ¡son interminables!

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- me pregunta, al verme tan concentrada en mis pensamientos.

-¡Podrías ser un poco más educado y saludarme primero baka!- siempre tan despreocupado con esa cara de aburrimiento que me dan ganas de sacársela de un buen cachetazo.

–No grites Ino, hmp que problemática, esta mañana oka-san me despertó de un golpe y todavía me duele la cabeza – y bien merecido lo tiene! -¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué era de lo que hablaban oka-san y tú antes de que yo llegase?- lo sé, soy muy curiosa, pero no puedo contenerme.

- De la misión Ino, tenemos que partir mañana a las siete en la puerta de Konoha- si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo, siempre supe cuando alguien miente, según oka-san es un dote que tengo, del cual siempre saco partido con Shikamaru, el problema está en hacerlo hablar.

-¿De qué va?- no hay de qué preocuparse, si no le puedo sacar la información que necesito a shika, se la sacaré a Chouji, el nunca puede resistirse a mis técnicas.

-Nos vamos a Suna- aja! Ahí está la información que necesitaba, de ahí viene la sonrisa de mi oka-san, claro ahora entiendo porque me lo oculto, y es que la verdad odio ir a Suna, no solo porque el calor insoportable arruina mi cabello, sino porque Shikamaru está todo el día pendiente de la Sabaku No esa… Temari, y es como si Chouji, Asuma-sensei y yo no existiésemos! Y eso no lo puedo permitir, además quien se cree esa extraña para venir a nuestro equipo y ya a la primera hacerse con tanta confianza con shika! Me vuelve loca!

-¿Vamos a una misión o a hacerte compañía para que veas a Temari? – solté mordaz

-No te pongas más problemática, Temari es solo una amiga- es que ese es el problema, el cree que todas las mujeres son problemáticas, el nunca consideraría a una mujer como "amiga" ni si quiera a mí, que me conoce desde que estamos en la panza de nuestras oka-san.

-¡Si claro una amiga!- que no me mienta con ese descaro - ¡con privilegios!, ni siquiera a mi me consideras una amiga, ¡yo que te conozco desde que eras un vago bebe!- si es que me molesta que una extraña se acerque a nosotros y nos divida, o se meta ¡en donde no la llaman!

-Ino no grites, por dios se me revienta la cabeza con tus gritos- el preocupado en sus dolores de cabeza, y yo cuidando de nuestra amistad mientras él se revuelca con otra, pero qué más puedo esperar, al fin y al cabo ¡es un hombre!- sos como todos Shikamaru, vendido a la primera que te vende los pechos- me sonrojo al decir esto último, pero no se si es de coraje, o vergüenza. Me voy a mi cuarto corriendo y cierro la puerta de un portazo, cuando escucho a mi oka-san gritándome, pero la ignoro, eso no es importante ahora; sino que cada vez estoy perdiendo mas a Shikamaru por la culpa de esa kunoichi de la arena. Me quedo en mi cuarto tirada en la cama, pensando si de verdad alguna vez le importe a Shikamaru. Así estuve toda la noche hasta que me quedé dormida.

Ya era de mañana cuando mi oka-san me despierta, diciéndome que me voy a quedar dormida si sigo en la cama, alegando que una ninja nunca puede llegar tarde a las misiones. Me levanto y lo primero que hago es meterme en la ducha, para sacarme el sopor del sueño, luego de bañarme, me seco el pelo para que no se me esponje, o algo peor; me visto con mi usual ropa de kunoichi, armo mi mochila, metiendo en ella: vendas, kunais, shurikens, ungüentos y demás cosas que podrían servirme en caso de un enfrentamiento; y bajo a tomar el desayuno: dos oniguiris de jamón y un zumo de naranja. Luego empaco los alimentos que debo llevar a la misión, me despido de mi oka-san y parto hacia nuestro sitio de encuentro. En realidad no tengo ganas de encontrarme con Shikamaru luego de nuestra charla de ayer, pero no me queda otra opción más que aparentar que nunca paso y seguir con la misión, aunque me duela verlo con ella.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, me encuentro con los guardias, los saludo y ahí veo a Asuma-sensei fumando un cigarrillo -como siempre- y a Chouji comiendo una bolsita de papitas –algo que a estas alturas tampoco me sorprende- , pero me doy cuenta que Shikamaru no está ahí, y eso es algo extraño ya que él nunca llega tarde.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru todavía no llega?- le pregunto a Asuma-sensei, y es que me sorprende mucho que él no llegue y más aun sabiendo que es una misión hacia Suna.

- No debe tardarse, acaba de ir a la torre Hokage para pedir el pergamino que debemos entregar- con que era eso… no me extraña, era imposible que faltase siendo "ese" el destino que tenemos, pero divagando entre pensamientos, no me doy cuenta cuando el llega y me saluda.

-Hola Ino- cosa rarísima, porque él nunca me saluda, estaré imaginando cosas, o es que sigo dormida, pero al voltear para aclarar mis dudas me doy cuenta que en realidad fue Sai el que me saluda – hace tiempo me di cuenta que le atraigo, pero no puedo corresponderle, porque ya estoy enamorada de otra persona - y no Shikamaru; me siento desilusionada pero por cortesía le contesto el saludo; me siento estúpida, por un momento pensé que era shika el que me había saludado, pero no puedo distraerme con esas cosas sabiendo que tenemos una misión en camino, y más sabiendo que él está pensando en otra mujer, saber eso me lastima mucho, pero tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante. No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos interfieran. No hasta que lleguemos a Suna.

Luego de despedirnos de Sai, partimos hacia nuestro destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando salimos de las puertas de Konoha, nos adentramos en el característico bosque que rodea nuestra aldea. Allí apenas salir, nos encontramos con el equipo de Gai-seinsei, quienes volvían de una misión de la aldea de la hierba, al llevarle un pergamino al señor feudal. Nos paramos para hablar con ellos, pero sinceramente no tengo idea de que es lo Asuma-sensei nos acaba de decir, estoy tan distraída que Chouji tuvo que zarandearme.

-¡Hey Ino!, ¿estás bien? Estás un poco distraída- ni que hiciera falta que me lo dijese -¿escuchaste lo que dijo Asuma-sensei?- no la verdad es que no, estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos, intentando aclarar mis sentimientos hacia shika, que es como si tuviese una pared de concreto alrededor de mi cabeza.

-Si estoy bien… y no, ¿Qué dijo Asuma-sensei?- la verdad poco me importa lo que haya dicho, pero no puedo decir eso en medio de una misión, ¿cierto?

-El equipo de Gai-sensei acaba de venir de una misión a la aldea de la hierba, y nos advirtieron de ladrones de pergaminos en el camino. Tenemos que estar alertas. No podemos permitir que nos roben nuestro pergamino; la Hokage nos ordeno que se lo entreguemos al Kazekage en persona lo antes posible- lo sé Chouji, no hace falta que me lo repitas, yo estuve ahí cuando lo dijo.

-Sí, entiendo- nuevamente nos movemos, pero esta vez mas cautelosamente. Me pregunto si shika sabe que esta actitud -de estos dos últimos días- se debe a su causa.

* * *

Esta rara, esto ya no es imaginación mía, incluso Chouji lo noto. No tengo la idea exacta de por que está así, pero creo saber porque es. Hace ya un par de meses, se viene comportando extraña, y si mal no recuerdo es desde el día en que regreso Naruto, ¿será por él? No… no creo. Ella nunca sintió nada por él; será por el Uchiha acaso… Bah! Esto es un fastidio estoy en medio de una misión preguntándome por los alocados cambios de actitud de Ino. No sé que es más problemático, si su extremista cambio de humor, o Asuma-sensei y su quinto cigarrillo- ¡el humo me está ahogando!- mejor me alejo un poco o voy a terminar gris.

-¡Eh Chouji!, ¿tenés comida?-que pregunta estúpida le estoy haciendo, si no tuviese comida no sería Chouji- Tengo hambre y me olvide el almuerzo en casa…-todo por salir apurado a buscar el pergamino, que fastidio, ahora voy a tener que comer papas todo el viaje ¡tsk!

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Shikamaru? Es algo obvio que Chouji siempre tiene comida- retiro lo anteriormente dicho, sigue siendo tan _impacientemente Ino_ que me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo paciencia… -aunque interiormente esa respuesta ya la sé-. Nunca la tuvo.

-Traje quince paquetes de papas, diez onigiris, y siete arrollados, elegí- este Chouji, siempre con comida a montones, -realmente no sé cómo no le agarran cólicos-, pero para mí buena suerte se que de hambre no voy a morir.

-Chouji, solo te pedí comida, no todo tu arsenal de cocina. Dame un paquete de papas-

-Jeje, sabes muy bien que siempre traigo comida a montones. Asuma-sensei, Ino; ¿quieren algo?- siempre tan amable, creo que por eso es mi mejor amigo… va no sé nunca me puse a pensarlo seriamente, solo es mi mejor amigo y ya, lo demás es muy problemático de pensar.

-No Chouji gracias-dice Asuma-sensei

-Sabes que no como eso Chouji, engorda- que problemática, cuando se va a dar cuenta de que no está gorda, si sigue sin comer va a terminar enfermándose por desnutrición, pero es tan terca y orgullosa que si le digo, es capaz de hacerlo el doble solo para fastidiarme ¡tsk! no va a cambiar, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que va a seguir con esa fastidiosa dieta. Pero aun así arriesgo mi vida para advertirle

-Porque comas un onigiri no vas a engordar problemática- yo y mi boca, me estoy por ligar un buen sermón al _estilo Ino_. Que fastidio.

-¡Vos que sabes de dietas Shikamaru! Vivís todo el día durmiendo o haciendo el vago, no dudo que debajo de toda esa ropa debe haber una gran panza, pero como vos no tenés que mantener la imagen no te importa, pero ¡a mí sí!- ahí va, lo que no quería escuchar, tan maliciosa y orgullosa como siempre. No puedo cree que por un momento pensé que estaba deprimida.

* * *

Shikamaru y sus comentarios estúpidos, la verdad es que no sé que vi en él. No entiende que la dieta es una cosa importantísima para las mujeres. Claro ahora lo entiendo, ¡él está enamorado de Temari porque tiene más pechos que yo! Son todos iguales, que si es la cola -porque está muy chata- si es la panza -porque estás muy gorda- y si no porque los pechos son muy pequeños… ¡No les basta nada! Tengo ganas de encajarle una buena trompada, pero claro si una mujer le pega a un hombre, es muy machona, ¡que machona ni ocho cuartos! Soy una kunoichi, puedo pegarle a quien se me antoje. Pero tan ensimismada que voy farfullando incoherencias que no me di cuenta a tiempo de que estábamos siendo atacados por unos ladrones.

-¡Cuidado Ino!- me grita Chouji, una kunai acaba de pasar muy próxima a mi cara, cortando unos cuantos cabellos de mi flequillo. Me doy la vuelta con un par de shurikens en mi mano dispuesta a lanzárselos al descarado idiota que se atrevió a cortar mi cabello, pero antes de poder darme la vuelta una fuerte patada en mis costillas me lanza contra un árbol, partiéndolo. Siento mis costillas arder del punzante dolor, pero me paro con dificultades para enfrentarme al hombre que me atacó. Me preparo con una kunai –ya que mis shurikens se me han caído con el golpe- para herirlo en su pecho, pero justo al momento en el cual lo iba a atacar el hombre se para abruptamente; me doy cuenta al instante de su sombra, y veo que es Shikamaru el que lo paro con su jutsu.

-Kagemane no jutsu completo-me quedo absorta viendo que es_ él_, quien me ayuda, tal vez, al fin y al cabo yo si le importe... –apúrate y mátalo Ino, Chouji tiene problemas con el tipo de la katana- observo que Chouji está cerca de un árbol -al otro lado de donde nos encontramos shika y yo- acorralado con un tipo fornido que maneja una katana a diestra y siniestra intentando acertarle una estocada, mientras Chouji, difícilmente, se defiende con una kunai, -nunca ha sido muy bueno con las peleas de manos- que, para colmo comparando su kunai con el arma que porta el ladrón… - ¡Ino no te distraigas! – me despabilo y rápidamente le clavo la kunai en el pecho al ladrón, quien muere al instante. Shikamaru deshace su jutsu y vamos rápido donde se encuentra Chouji; pero, mientras vamos, me doy cuenta de que Asuma-sensei no está.

-Shikamaru, ¿dónde está Asuma-sensei?- le digo preocupada

-No te preocupes, el se alejó un poco. Está peleando con un tipo que maneja papeles explosivos-

-¿Papeles Explosivos?, no recuerdo que eso pudiese ser una habilidad- no recuerdo que nos hayan enseñado algo así en la academia.

-No tengo idea Ino -me contesta rápidamente, como si hubiese sentido algo- ¡tsk! Que problemático, se acercan dos tipos más, y uno de ellos parece controlar jutsus de tierra. Rápidamente me pongo en posición de batalla, esperando a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Chouji?, no creo que pueda usar su Chō Baika no jutsu si sigue acorralado con ese tipo- tenemos que ayudarlo de alguna forma, pero estamos atrapados con los nuevos hombres que vienen en camino, y para mal de males, Asuma-sensei está ocupado con el líder de su grupo. Pero mientras deliraba en los problemas que teníamos, Shikamaru -tan inteligente como siempre- me interrumpe para decirme el plan.

-Vos ayuda a Chouji con tu jutsu de manipulación, dale el tiempo necesario para que pueda hacer su tanque de carne, y después pone diez papeles explosivos en toda el área- claro, ¡ahora entiendo!-

-¡Sí!- si cumplo al pie de la letra con el plan de shika puede que resulte, aunque todavía faltan los nuevos ladrones… pero no puedo distraerme con eso. Tengo que llevar a cabo mi parte del plan con éxito. Me acerco al ladrón, y veo hacia donde se encuentra Chouji, sé que me vio porque me asiente con la cabeza, me preparo, hago los movimientos de manos, apunto hacia el cuerpo del enemigo, y… - ¡Shinraiju no Jutsu! - ¡sí! Salió exitoso, ahora lo manejo con mi jutsu para que se aleje, siento que intenta moverse -es fuerte- pero no voy a permitir que escape, sabe que estoy detrás de él e intenta hacer un jutsu, pero mi control físico es más fuerte y se lo impide, tengo que apurarme, es más fuerte de lo que parece, y todavía me duelen las costillas, -debo tener alguna rota- tengo que apurarme -¡Chouji, apúrate, no creo que aguante mucho!- siento que cada vez se mueve más, espero que se apure.

-¡Sí, Chō Baika no jutsu!- se agranda, y comienza a girar, es momento de que suelte mi jutsu… -¡ya!- , lo suelto y me corro de un salto, y siento en mi piel, como Chouji arrasa contra el ladrón, ¡sí, lo matamos!, veo como Chouji deshace su jutsu y se acerca donde me encuentro, -Gracias, creí que no me lo iba a poder sacar nunca de encima, ¿vos, estás bien?-

Veo que tiene unas cuantas cortadas en el brazo y me dispongo a realizar mi jutsu medico –si no te preocupes, solo fue una patada a las costillas, se necesita mucho más que eso para vencerme- termino diciéndole, aunque la verdad es que esa patada si me afecto, siento mi chakra correr desordenado por mi lado izquierdo, y creo –como doctora que soy- que me fracturé más de una costilla.

-Eso está bien, pero no te descuides, Asuma-sensei, dijo que ese tipo era el que tenía más fuerza física- ¡eso ya lo sé! Lo sentí en mi cuerpo.

-Eso ya lo sé Chouji, pero no podemos preocuparnos por mí ahora, Shikamaru me pidió que pusiese papeles explosivos por toda el área, parece que el tipo con el que pelea tiene el elemento tierra- le digo mientas termino de curarle su brazo; justo a tiempo para esquivar una gran masa de roca que se hubiera impactado contra nosotros si hubiésemos tardado unos minutos más. – ¡Chouji, haz lo que te dije por toda la zona izquierda, yo iré por la derecha! – le grito. Pero justo cuando estoy sacando los papeles explosivos me encuentro con otro de los ladrones, parece que domina todo tipo de shurikens –ya que posee de todos los tamaños y formas- no importa, no puedo distraerme con este tipo, tengo que terminar con él lo antes que pueda, shika no va a aguantar mucho tiempo más.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una preciosura dispuesta a pelear conmigo, lástima, ¡tendré que matarte! Pero antes me darás el pergamino que llevas…- me dice.

-¡Antes sueña!- y comienza ahí nuestra pelea.

Ya llevo peleando con el más de diez minutos y aun no tengo la oportunidad de hacer ninguno de mis jutsus, no me deja de atacar con sus shurikens ni un minuto. Por lo que decido comenzar a correr hacia el interior del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no tenes ningún truco bajo la manga preciosa? ¿Tanto miedo te doy? Jajaajaja-

-Si supieras, cerrarías la boca, tengo muchos trucos todavía- hasta que encuentro lo que estaba buscando, las explosiones del hombre contra el que pelea Asuma-sensei. Me acerco hasta el centro de la batalla, y es ahí cuando me grita Asuma-sensei.

- ¡Andáte de acá Ino, este tipo es muy peligroso! – eso lo sé, pero voy a abusar de esas explosiones para terminar con este tipo de una buena vez. No puedo perder más tiempo. Me acerco hasta el tipo, y este me lanza una explosión, pero logro esquivarla –Ino, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – me acerco más al hombre de los papeles explosivos, asegurándome de que todavía tengo al hombre detrás de mí siguiéndome. Otra explosión, me falta poco… y ¡ahora!

- ¡Shinraiju no Jutsu! – sale exitoso, logré alcanzarle con mi jutsu al hombre que me seguía -¿quién no tiene trucos bajo la maga ahora cerdo?- cambio mi posición a una en la que el ladrón sea el que esté cerca de las explosiones, y ahora avisarle a Asuma-sensei, necesito que lleve las explosiones hacia donde se encuentra mi víctima - ¡Asuma-sensei, necesito que corra hacia las dos en punto! – me escucha y asiente. Lo veo correr hacia la dirección que le indique, y tal como predije, nuevas explosiones pasan cerca del sensei –pero el las esquiva- dándole de lleno al ladrón capturado por mi jutsu, lo deshago, al darme cuenta de que mi plan resulto.

Tengo que volver con shika a poner los papeles explosivos, pero antes le aviso a Asuma-sensei -¡tengo que volver con Shikamaru y con Chouji! Están en apuros con un ninja manipulador de elemento tierra-

-¡De acuerdo, yo me encargo de éste, terminaré lo más rápido que pueda para ir a ayudarlos!-me grita, el hombre con el que lucha a comenzado la lanzarle papeles explosivos nuevamente, y no se logra distinguir nada más que fuego, tierra, y ramas de árboles volando por todos lados.

Me dirijo al centro del bosque nuevamente, y llego hacia donde se encuentran shika y Chouji. El lugar está totalmente cambiado, de un bosque pasó a ser una llanura de combate llena de árboles caídos. Me apuro y comienzo a colocar todos los papeles explosivos alrededor del enemigo; veo que Shikamaru y Chouji me ven porque asienten con sus cabezas, pero no me di cuenta que el tipo también me vio, hasta que me gritan los chicos -¡INO!- gritan a coro, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para ver que pasa…

-¡Doton Doroku paishi!- grita el ladrón, arrancando un gran pedazo de tierra que tira por el aire, pero no me doy cuenta que iba dirigido hacia mí, hasta que aparece Chouji

- ¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu! – agranda su mano izquierda, aplastando en el trayecto el gigantesco pedazo de tierra; pero en el camino un trozo de tierra del tamaño de una sandalia ninja sale volando e impacta contra mi cabeza, tirándome hacia atrás, un cuantos metros. Siento como mi cabeza pesa por el dolor del impacto y comienzo a ver todo borroso; siendo shika lo último que escucho –gritándome para que me quede despierta- pero yo si quiero quedarme despierta, en sus brazos; que son tan cálidos, donde todo es su aroma a te de tilo, con sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome… pero es que no puedo, siento que me duermo, que me caigo.

Pero con un último suspiro le digo –sshi…ka n..no mme de..jes – antes de caer inconsciente.

-0o0-

¡Hola! Acá conti para**Daga Uchiha****, **gracias por leer mi primer fic, sinceramente cuando leí la review me emocioné tanto que me puse a saltar, y dije: ¡no puedo decepcionar a la primer lectora que tengo! Así que me puse a hacer el capitulo dos, y sinceramente me costó un poco la pelea, yo creo que le siguen faltando cosas, pero bueh! Espero que te guste.

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki 


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si así fuese ya habría mucho más ShikaIno.

Bueno hola a todas de nuevo! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, es que la semana pasada tuve los exámenes de ingles particular en lenguas vivas, y no tuve un solo minuto para sentarme a escribir, aparte después de eso ¡se me secó el cerebro! Enzima después vinieron las fiestas navideñas y ¡tuve que hacer un millar de cosas! Por lo que la inspiración se había ido :S pero por suerte ya volvió y aquí está la continuación.

Bueno sin más distracciones ni disculpas, acá la conti.

Agradecimientos al final del cap

-0o0-

Estoy en mi habitación empacando para salir en misión hacia Suna: tenemos que entregarle en persona un pergamino al kazekage; con lo que detesto el calor y tenemos que ir justamente ahí. Creo que mejor me voy a recostar un raro, porque curiosamente mi cabeza me duele tanto como si un pedazo de roca se hubiese impactado contra mí, esperen… ¿roca?, ¿Chouji?... ¿Qué hace Chouji con un pedazo de roca, y porque de repente me encuentro sentada sobre césped y no sobre mi cama, donde estaba? Y ¿Por qué Shikamaru me mira tanto? …

-Hasta que al fin despiertas- me dice una voz grave; yo sé a quién pertenece esa voz; Asuma-sensei, ¿pero que hace él aquí?, ¿acaso esto es alguna clase de reunión?, ¿Y por qué diantres me duele tanto la cabeza? –cálmate Ino, estas bastante lastimada. No tenés que esforzarte, te rompiste algunas costillas y tenés una seria herida en la cabeza. No debiste haberte acercado a si a tu enemigo, eso fue imprudente y estúpido-

¡Ya recuerdo!, estábamos viajando cuando nos emboscaron… eso explica el ardiente dolor de cabeza, y el fuerte dolor en mis costillas. Intento preguntarles como termino la pelea, si alguien resulto herido, si los enemigos fueron derrotados o si alguno logro escapar; pero la voz no sale de mi boca; y esto es notado por Asuma-sensei, -no te esfuerces en hablar Ino, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y puede que shock te impida hablar por un rato- ¡que me impida hablar!, por kami-sama, que no dure mucho-

-¿Crees que este golpe afecte al habla de Ino de manera algo mas… emm… permanente?- pregunta algo asustado. Gracias Chouji, tu pregunta me calma mucho, pienso.

-Eso sería un gran alivio- susurra Shikamaru para sí, pero yo logro escucharlo, por lo que le pego una patada haciendo que se caiga. Eso le pasa por pensar algo tan estúpido.

-No lo creo Chouji, fue un golpe fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para causar tal daño- afirma Asuma-sensei sonriéndome –tu Shikamaru, encárgate de sacar todo rastro de la batalla. No podemos permitir que otro ataque con Ino en este estado; además casi no podemos movernos, no tenemos el suficiente chakra-

-¡Tsk! Es imposible borrar todo el rastro de la pelea que dejamos, no terminaría nunca- aseguró shika con aspecto aterrorizado.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a los ladrones. Encárgate de que no quede rastro de ellos-

-Hai- dicen a coro shika y Chouji, que se ha dispuesto a ayudar

-Ino, ¿crees poder usar tu jutsu medico, y curarte algunas heridas?- me pregunta Asuma-sensei - yo mientras haré la tienda para descansar un rato; tenemos que juntar chakra para seguir el viaje hacia Suna, de todas formas cuando lleguemos tendrás que visitar el hospital-

Intento hacer lo que me dice, y logro crear una leve aura verde alrededor de mis manos, y con ellas me pongo a acariciar mi cabeza, para que el dolor se apacigüe. Veo como el sensei se encamina a juntar algunas ramas para prender una fogata, y luego agarra las mochilas para sacar las bolsas de dormir y la tienda.

Cuando termino de sanar mayoritariamente el dolor en mi cabeza, llegan Chouji y Shikamaru avisándome que ya terminaron de ocultar nuestros rastros y que ya está la comida lista, pero Chouji nota que no puedo acercarme a la fogata, por lo que se me acerca y pregunta –Ino ¿me dejas cargarte?- yo al principio no logro salir del shock de la pregunta, hasta que veo como me mira con una sonrisa, y saliendo de mi ensimismamiento le respondo

-Claro, pero ¡no te pases de listo! ¿Oíste?- veo como Chouji asiente avergonzado, y sin que me vea le sonrío con gratitud. Al llegar al lado de la fogata me deposita con cuidado de no tocar ningún lugar dañando de mi cuerpo, y me extiende comida –Gracias- le digo

Veo como todos se sorprenden por mi agradecimiento, pero Chouji me mira y asiente. Luego de eso Asuma-sensei, me ofrece un onigiri caliente; y comenzamos a comer.

Luego de apagada la fogata –para no atraer atenciones indeseadas- nos vamos a la tienda a dormir; pero eso es lo último que yo hago porque a penas recostada me pongo a pensar en lo que nos espera –más específicamente a mí- cuando lleguemos a Suna.

Pero al final, entre pensamientos logro dormirme.

* * *

Logro despertarme con un gran sopor -por haber dormido toda la noche- y veo que a mí alrededor no me encuentro más que yo sola, estando todos los demás sacos de dormir ya armados. Intento sentarme –con algo de dificultad- dándome cuenta que tendría que haber atendido primero mis heridas de costillas y luego mi cabeza; por lo que hago mi jutsu medico, y lo paso por mis costillas, veo que están unas cuantas rotas, pero no llego a identificar la cantidad ni su gravedad porque enseguida deshago mi jutsu; al darme cuenta de la poca cantidad de chakra que poseo. Aun no me recupero de la batalla. Pero mientras cavilaba en mi situación veo entrar a Asuma-sensei.

-Ohaio Ino, espero que hayas descansado, porque estamos a punto de partir-

-Si sensei, solo tengo que armar mi saco de dormir y estaré lista- le digo -dándome cuenta de que recuperé la voz- . Pero él nota las dificultades que tengo al moverme.

-Veo que recuperaste la voz, eso es bueno, pero ¿no podes mejorar tus heridas?- le niego lentamente –entonces deja que el saco de dormir te lo armen los chicos, tu ármate el bolso ahí, que enseguida vengo a ayudarte.

-Sensei solo son un par de costillas rotas, no soy una inválida. Soy una kunoichi- le digo con orgullo; no pienso dejar que me tomen como una bolsa de carga. Yo no soy un peso para nadie.

-Eso lo sé bien Ino, pero no voy a permitir que te lastimes más, por lo que cuando estés lista vendré a sacarte y todo el viaje tendrás que hacerlo a espaldas de alguno de nosotros. Así no correrás peligro de romperte otra costilla. Eso es lo último que necesitamos. Ya tenemos suficiente con las demás heridas- ¿demás heridas?...

-¿Quién está lastimado Asuma-sensei, además de mí?- lo veo pensando la respuesta; como si dudase si decírmela o no.

-Shikamaru- y sale de la tienda, dejándome con un millar de preguntas en la boca. Pero lo peor es que no puedo salir de la tienda a preguntarle. Ni siquiera puedo moverme para armar un estúpido saco de dormir.

Me pongo a armar mi mochila rápidamente, para ver como esta shika y como es que se lastimó. Por suerte encuentro una píldora de soldado en mi botiquín, que tomo para poder resistir el dolor de mis costillas, y hacer más ligero el viaje. -¡Asuma-sensei, ya estoy lista!- lo llamo apurada.

-De acuerdo- dice entrando en la tienda; pásame la mochila que así los chicos la llevan. Se la paso y en seguida se acerca a mí para "cargarme" –relájate y disfruta del viaje gratis- me dice con sorna, tomándome en vilo lo más cuidadosamente posible para no tocar mis costillas rotas.

-No es gracioso, sensei, yo no quiero que nadie me lleve, yo sola puedo- aunque yo sé bien que miento, porque en el estado en el que me encuentro no creo poder pararme sin vomitar del fuerte dolor en mis costillas. Asuma-sensei, lo nota por el gesto de dolor que hago, pero no dice nada. Así salimos de la tienda.

Afuera me encuentro con Chouji y shika –quien tiene una pierna vendada- terminando de armar mi bolso, y recogiendo –ahora que Asuma-sensei y yo salimos- la tienda. Pero la pierna de shika no se ve bien, y por lo que puedo llegar a observar; la tiene rota. Por lo que le pregunto:

-Shikamaru, esa pierna, no se ve muy bien, ¿Qué te paso?- veo que mira y bosteza, dándome un tic en el ojo, por la forma tan "expresiva" que tiene para comunicarse conmigo, intento ignorarlo, dedicándome enteramente a su respuesta.

-Me la rompí- contesta a secas

-Pues te aviso, que con una vendas no la vas a mejorar- le digo irónicamente

Él lo nota, por lo que me contesta rápidamente –sí, pero yo no soy un medico-ninja Ino, y vos estas bastante peor que yo- y esa frase basta ponerme furiosa

-¡Solo son un par de costillas rotas y un golpe en la cabeza, no es nada!- contesto furiosa

-Tsk, no grites desde temprano Ino. Que problemática- y ahí está esa palabra que tanto me molesta, pero cuando me dispongo a responderle Chouji interrumpe.

-Asuma-sensei, nos está llamando, dice que tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde a la cita con Kazekage-sama- y eso basto para distraerme de la pelea con shika.

-Chicos es hora de que nos vayamos, y tu Ino, intenta descansar- me dice mientras me sube a su espalda –aun no recuperamos un cien por ciento nuestro chakra, por lo que nos turnaremos para cargarla- afirma, -pero no tu Shikamaru, eso perjudicaría tu pierna. Cuando lleguemos tendrás que ir a un hospital a que te la revisen-

-¡Me niego a que me pasen de mano en mano, como si fuese una bolsa de papas! Me cargará solo usted sensei- digo enojada… ¡ni que fuese un muñeco! Aunque la verdad es que si shika me cargase no tendría problema de cambiar.

-No seas problemática Ino, Asuma no puede cargarte todo el viaje, todavía nos queda la mitad del trayecto- me dice cansado

-Yo te voy a cargar Ino, no te preocupes, no pesas nada, además yo soy el que más chakra tiene de todos- afirma Chouji orgulloso, por ser el más sano del grupo en esta situación, pero… esperen dijo que yo "no peso nada", ¡que acaso soy de aire! No digo que este gorda, es más me considero flaca, ¡pero tampoco que no tengo peso! Pero antes de poder responderle a Chouji, Asuma-sensei comienza a avanzar, y así emprendimos de nuevo el camino.

* * *

Anduvimos por horas, descansando cada unos treinta minutos, para recuperar el chakra –que ya de por si era escaso- descansar nuestro cuerpo, comer y beber, y turnarnos para cargar a Ino –quien en el trayecto se había quedado dormida a espaldas de Asuma-sensei-

Mi turno comenzaba ahora, ya que anteriormente me había ofrecido llevarla en lo que quedaba de trayecto hacia Suna, que gracias a mi comida, era el que más había recuperado chakra de los cuatro; por ende el más fuerte.

-Solo nos queda una hora de viaje, ¿crees poder cargarla todo lo que resta?-

-Claro Asuma-sensei- le respondo, viendo como se relaja claramente al saber que no tendrá que volver a cargar a Ino; ya que Shikamaru está incapacitado por la fractura de su pierna izquierda –no se preocupe por mí, ¡con la última comida, estoy listo hasta para una batalla!- digo enérgico.

-tsk, no digas eso Chouji, lo único que nos falta es otra batalla. Eso sería demasiado problemático.-

-jaja, si eso sería un problema. Pero tu Shikamaru, ¿crees poder llegar entero? ¿O necesitas que te cargue a ti también?- le sonrío bromista

-No hace falta Chouji, creo poder llegar a pie, aunque es mejor que dejemos de hablar si no queremos despertar a Ino. No quiero tener que escuchar sus gritos; eso sería muy fastidioso-

Los tres nos reímos, pero por suerte Ino no despierta. Jaja, ¿yo dije por suerte?, creo que se me están pegando algunas costumbres de shika.

* * *

Me despierto desorientada con un terrible dolor en mi lado izquierdo. Intento abrir los ojos, y cuando lo logro no puedo ubicarme en qué lugar me encuentro. Noto las paredes color crema oscuro; una gran ventana con cortinas blancas –de la cual entra un linda brisa- , una mesa con una silla, donde se encuentra mis armas ninjas y mi ropa… ¿ropa?, ¡con que estoy vestida! Me miro rápidamente y noto que estoy en una cama con sabanas blancas, y yo estoy vestida con una yukata… ¿de hospital?

_Hospital_

Como si me hubiesen dado una descarga, rápidamente me doy cuenta que ya estamos en Suna. Debimos haber llegado cuando yo estaba dormida, porque no recuerdo nada del viaje. De repente se abre la puerta y entra una encargada con una ficha médica –en la cual seguramente anotará mi estado- pero al verme despierta se sobresalta. Seguramente no esperaba que yo me encontrase despierta.

-No creímos que fuera a despertar Ino-san, el impacto que recibió en sus costillas le ha producido tres de ellas rotas, pero por suerte no ha perjudicado a ningún órgano vital; y el golpe en su cabeza fue un poco fuerte, pero nada que no hayamos curado ya. Igualmente tal vez se sienta un poco mareada, como consecuencia del remedio que le recetamos, pero es necesario que lo tome para unir los huesos fracturados-

Veo en la mesa que hay un frasquito con un líquido verdoso –el cual seguramente es mi remedio- pero ahora ese no es el problema, si no saber cuándo voy a poder salir de acá. No puedo perder el tiempo, sabiendo que Temari pueda encontrarse en cualquier momento con shika -¿cuándo podré levantarme?- además no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo en cama; nunca fui muy paciente.

-Debe descansar para que sus costillas se acomoden en su debido lugar correctamente; no queremos que haya otra fractura, eso podría complicar las cosas; además este remedio le producirá un mareo constante; si intenta levantarse será peor-

-¡Pero dígame cuando voy a poder levantarme!- ¿acaso es sorda? No le pregunte mi estado, sino cuando voy a poder salir de acá.

-¡Ino-san, quédese quieta! Puede producir un daño mayor si sigue intentando levantarse- pero de repente seso en mi intento de incorporarme porque un fuerte mareo me pega de golpe haciéndome vomitar en el acto – ¡Ino-san, se lo dije! , cuanto más se mueva más fuerte será el mareo, y más tiempo tardará en sanar- me dice enojada.

-¡Pero qué clase de remedio estúpido es ese!- le pregunto enfadada sujetándome la cabeza.

-El que usted necesita para mejorar. ¡Y no intente moverse o tendré que sedarla!- que me tendrá que ¡¿Qué? Pero justo cuando estoy por contestarle, veo la puerta abrirse, y por ella entran Asuma-sensei y Chouji; quienes lograron escuchar la última parte de nuestra "agradable" conversación y ahora me miran con cara de reproche. ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba…

-Ino no seas testaruda. Tu salud es primordial, además; si es por la misión no te preocupes, Shikamaru ya fue a entregarle el pergamino al Kazekage- No preocupa la estúpida misión, el problema es Temari, y ¿por qué tenía que ser Shikamaru el fuese a hablar?, ¿Qué acaso no podía ser Chouji?

-Cierto Ino, no debes esforzarte, si te recuperas rápido, más pronto volveremos a Konoha, y más pronto podré ir a la barbacoa- dice Chouji soñando con la comida de ese restaurante. Ya ni me gasto en decirle que deje de pensar solo en comida, que como siga comiendo así engordará. Eso es lo último que me falta: un Chouji sensible por su palabra tabú: _gordo_. Pero pensándolo mejor, él tiene razón. Cuanto antes me mejore, más rápido nos iremos de aquí, y más lejos estaremos de esa arpía.

* * *

Saliendo de la torre del Kazekage

-¡Tsk! Esto es problemático. Yo que quería dormir un rato y nos asignan a otra misión. Que fastidio.-

-¡Oye vago!, recién llegas y ya andas quejándote. Viniste para hacer una misión y te asignaron otra; es fastidioso, pero hay que hacerlo. Somos ninjas-

-No hacía falta que me lo recordases Temari- lo que me faltaba, el sermón del día.

-A veces no sé porqué seguís siendo ninja si todo te parece "tan problemático"-

-No me parece, es problemático. Pero mi oka-san me mata si le digo que quiero dejar de ser ninja- veo como ese último comentario le causa gracia, y comienza a reírse.

-Resultaste ser más vago de lo que me imaginaba-

-No seas problemática, suficiente tengo con Ino- veo como me mira y asiente. Por lo menos no es "tan" problemática como la otra.

-Ah es cierto… tu amiga rubia, escuche que no le fue muy bien en la misión y que está en el hospital ahora. Pero parece que a vos tampoco te fue muy bien- dice mirando mi pierna vendada.

-Si ahora estaba yendo, y no fue nada; solo fue una fractura leve. Ya me la curaron- veo como frunce el seño, gesto que me confunde.

-Bueno te acompaño, Kankuro acaba de llegar de una misión y me pidió que pasara por el hospital a recoger un pergamino para Gaara- esto será problemático, no pensé que querría acompañarme; ahora Ino va a querer matarme cuando vea que llevo a Temari conmigo. Sé muy bien que no la soporta –no sé porque- pero jamás quise preguntarle, eso sería demasiado problemático.

* * *

Llegamos al hospital y nos encontramos a Kankuro y su equipo, quienes habían llegado de una misión y ya habían sido atendidos. Temari le pidió el reporte para el kazekage, y de ahí nos fuimos hacia la recepción, a preguntar sobre la habitación en la que se encontraba Ino; porque yo no lo recordaba.

_No puedo creer que no recuerdes el número de habitación de tu compañera, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?- me dice con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa a la vez –la cual no llegue a entender, porque en seguida la cambió-

-Tsk, problemático- se parece a mi oka-san. Ambas gustan de sermonearme. Pero mientras hablamos no me doy cuenta y llegamos al cuarto de Ino.

-Ya llegamos, esta es la habitación 237- entramos y lo primero que vemos es a una Ino dormida –parece que tu amiga no soporta mucho estar despierta, aunque venga su amigo a visitarla-

-No grites, no queremos que despierte y se ponga gritar; déjala dormir que es una de las pocas veces en la que hace silencio- le digo fastidiado, porque sé que si se despierta, va a ponerse histérica por la presencia de Temari.

-jaja, veo que no la soportas mucho- dice sonriendo

-No es eso, es solo que es una persona muy problemática; como todas las mujeres- ese es un sentimiento que compartimos con mi otou-san. Aunque la verdad no entiendo cómo pudo casarse con una mujer tan problemática como oka-san.

-¡Auch! no hacía falta que me golpeases problemática, tsk- digo sobándome el brazo

-Eso te pasa por los comentarios- se nota que la hice enojar, por la postura de los brazos cruzados. Pero al parecer nuestra conversación hizo despertar a Ino, quien me llama.

-¿Shika?- dice somnolienta

-Acá estoy problemática, ¿Cómo te sentís?- veo como intenta sentarse, pero al intentarlo un quejido sale de su boca –no intentes incorporarte, todavía estas herida- le digo, teniendo como resultado la ignorancia, de parte suya.

-No me digas que hacer Shikamaru, además ya estoy harta de estar en esta cama- veo como me mira, deteniéndose en mi pierna herida –veo que ya pasaste por la enfermería también-

-Sí, no fue nada; solo una fractura leve. Fácil de arreglar- veo como me inspecciona en busca de mentiras, hasta que nota la presencia de alguien más en la sala; que hasta el momento se había quedado callada.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeta venenosa a Temari, quien frunce el seño notoriamente.

-Deberías ser más educada y saludar primero- veo como Ino susurra unas palabras inentendibles para mi distancia, pero por lo que llego a ver, Temari si lo escucho; pero para mí buena suerte calla -Deberías escucharlo a Shikamaru ¿Sabes? Ya tienen otra misión encomendada y temo decirte que si para el período de tres días no te recuperas, tendrás que suplantarte- retiro lo dicho: parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte; ahora Ino parece estar más furiosa de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡¿Tenemos otra misión?- pregunta histérica -¡pero si acabamos de terminar una; además la hokage, no nos dijo nada de una segunda misión!- dice intentando zafarse –no podemos hacer nada si ella no sabe-

-No tenés por qué preocuparte querida, fue la hokage misma la que les asignó esta segunda misión- asegura arrogante Temari. Si supiese lo que esa frase va a causar en Ino. ¡Esto es demasiado problemático!

-Entonces decile al kazekage, que no va a tener que suplantarme nadie, porque en tres días me dan de alta; así que voy a poder hacer la misión tranquilamente- asegura orgullosa de ver la molesta cara de Temari.

-¡Hey! No discutan, eso es problemático; además estamos en un hospital y no tenemos permitido gritar- digo intentando calmarlas, viendo que es inútil.

- Vos cállate Shikamaru, no te das cuenta que quiere que me quede en cama, para poder ir ella en la misión. Está intentando suplantarme; pero te advierto algo "linda": ¡A mí nadie me suplanta!- dice fúrica

-¡Hey calmáte un poco! ¡Yo solo te digo lo que va a pasar si seguís haciendo idioteces como intentar levantarte! No digas estupideces si lo que sentís son celos-

_Silencio_

-¡CELOS! JAJA, ¡¿de quién? ¡¿De vos? No me hagas reir. Yo formo parte del equipo diez querida, ¡Sos vos la que tendría que sentir celos de mí! ¡Vos no tenés nada que yo pueda envidiar!

Veo como Temari se prepara para contestarle por las directas –y descaras- palabras de Ino, pero justo cuando va a contestarle; aparece en mi salvación una enfermera –claramente fastidiada- quien pregunta por los gritos.

-No pasa nada Mime-chan, solo fue una discusión estúpida que se nos fue de las manos- suelta Temari, rencorosa de tener que cubrir a Ino –de todas formas me largo, estar en esta habitación es como estar en un loquero- veo como Ino le echa una mirada asesina, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Temari –adiós Nara, esperemos podamos hablar en otro momento más tranquilos- y luego de eso se va, siendo seguida de cerca por la enfermera.

Y acá estoy; solo con Ino, en un aire realmente irrespirable

-Si no vas a decir algo productivo, dejame sola- tsk, y se la agarra conmigo. Como si fuese mi culpa que ella sean tan problemáticas. Intento decir algo, pero me regala una mirada que me recomienda que me vaya; y como ya tuve suficiente con todo lo que acaba de pasar abandono la habitación en silencio –que es algo que necesito mucho en este momento-

-Esta misión va a ser muy problemática-

-0o0-

¡Hola! Acá las contestaciones a las reviews

**Daga Uchiha**: muchas gracias por contestarme la pregunta, me sirvió muchísimo para poder marcar el cambio de habla de cada personaje y el cambio de escena. Me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea, sinceramente pienso que la relate un poco rápido, que tendría que haberme parado un poco más en cada situación de la batalla… pero salió otra cosa XD. Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos (historia-autores), me haces sentir muy halagada

**ShikaIno por 100pre: ¡**Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por sumarte a mi fic. Me alegro de haber cumplido con tus expectativas, (ese siempre fue uno de mis miedos, que mis historias no llegaran a cumplir con los gustos de los demás) pero veo que con vos no tengo que sufrir eso ¡muchas gracias también, por agregarme a tus favoritos (historia-autores), me conmueve!

**Shouko-Marigold:** ¡hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y la verdad es que los sentimientos de Ino hacia shika son muy fuertes aunque él no los note todavía ^^U. Sobre los capítulos, debo decirte que habrá peleas, pero que cada tanto habrá capítulos tranquilos, (para que la historia quede armoniosa). Sobre Temari, bueno, el papel de ella se verá con el tiempo.

Espero que esta conti sea de su agrado. Sayonara!

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya habría mucho más ShikaIno.**

**SUPER GOMENASAI !** Siento mucho la tardanza, y es que las vacaciones no fueron muy productivas para escribir –con todas las salidas de amigos ^^U- Pero aquí estoy finalmente con la conti. –la cual me costó mucho- ^^

Curiosidades: Por si a alguien le interesa, aquí dejo los nombres de los capítulos anteriores –que no colocaré en sus respectivos lugares por vagancia- Creo que se me pegó algo de Shikamaru -.-U

Capítulo 1- "El comienzo de todo"

Capítulo 2- "Enemigos"

Capítulo 3- "Problemas"

Agradecimientos, al final del cap.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_~ Lo Sabía ~_

Decir que lo sabía. Sí. Saber que pasaría. Sí. Saber que los gritos no servirían. Sí. Saber que dolería. Sí. Decir que me acostumbraría. No.

Desde el momento en que nos asignaron ésta misión, supe que la guerra comenzaría, que los problemas se verían intensificados, que tendría que dar todo para conseguir lo que con tanto anhelo deseo… pero también sabía que dolería, no por las ridículas peleas que se llevarían a cabo entre nosotras, sino por los resultados.

Yo aseguraba con mi vida, que estas discusiones poco harían más que molestar a Shikamaru; que él no tomaría partido por ninguna; porque para él, todo esto sería demasiado problemático. Porque pedirle a él que eligiera, solo llevaría una conocida respuesta: "no me pidas cosas problemáticas Ino", y eso… era lo que provocaba mi dolor. Su indecisión.

Yo siempre supe que esta pelea sería a escondidas. Ya no habría ayuda de mi equipo en caso de dificultades. No podría depender de ellos –como siempre lo hice- simplemente porque no sabrían cómo ayudarme. Ésta misión era en solitario, porque yo sola era la única capaz de hacerla. Nadie más que yo compartía éste sentimiento, ésta sensación de perderlo todo con cada minuto de aire que exhalo, con cada segundo que pasa sin poder verlo –sabiendo que ella podría estar con él- Éste era mi problema. Él que tendría que solucionar sola, para poder seguir viéndolo; aún si él no se entera de mis sentimientos, eso no importaría. Yo solo quería que se encontrara a mi lado, como siempre lo hizo.

Pero toda mi jugada, mi plan; se vio destruido en el momento en que me lastimé y acabé en el hospital. Maldita sea a esos mercenarios… y al estúpido medicamento que me suministran en ésta habitación. Estoy incapacitada para moverme, porque al intentarlo, solo me agarran mareos y vómitos; inútiles a la hora de mejorarme. Muchas veces pensé en tirarlo por la ventana… o simplemente no tomarlo, pero al hacerlo… el maldito dolor de mis costillas aparece nuevamente impidiéndome incluso respirar. Es como si él mismísimo remedio se interpusiera entre ellos y yo.

Ya pasaron dos días desde mi encuentro con Temari, y aún siento sus palabras a carne viva, como si fuesen un punzón, que lo único que hace es enterrarse más y más en mi cabeza, provocándome, desesperándome para ir hacia ella y arrancarle la cabeza. Para colmo de males, está esa maldita segunda misión. Estoy segura, de que ella debe de estar sobornando a su hermano alias Kazekage para poder ir ella en mi lugar… y es que, ni yo misma sé hasta cuándo voy a tener que seguir en éste hospital, recuperándome; porque si tengo que seguir tomando éste remedio mucho tiempo más, será definitivo mi reposo; con Temari en la misión, al lado de MI Shikamaru.

* * *

Desde el momento en que llegamos a Suna, sabía que no sería una situación fácil para ella, que tener que ver a la persona que tanto odiaba sería difícil, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello por el bien de la misión, y por ella misma.

Ino tenía que aprender que en las misiones no se puede entrometer el corazón, o si no acaba por entorpecer los resultados… cómo estuvo haciendo en estos últimos días, encaprichándose en no tomar el medicamento, creyendo así, demostrar su fuerza y su capacidad a la hora de hacer la nueva misión; sin darse cuenta, que lo único que hace es empeorar su estado.

Mientras siga oponiéndose a tomar el remedio, seré yo el que le impida ir a esa misión. No puedo permitir que su actitud influya; aunque con eso me gane unos buenos gritos de su parte.

* * *

Estoy cansado, solo quiero irme a casa. Volver a la aldea, encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir hasta que se queden grabadas las marcas de mi almohada en el rostro.

Éste cansancio comencé a sentirlo luego de la "guerra" entre Ino y Temari. Esas dos, no sé cuál sea el verdadero problema por el que discuten, pero simplemente es problemático. Tener que discutir –sino gritar- por quién toma el lugar de quién en una misión es ridículo y fastidioso, ya que esa es una decisión que no está en ellas el tomar.

¡Tsk! Para colmo está Ino y su irritabilidad hacia todo desde aquella fecha. Últimamente le ha dado por dejar de tomar el medicamento recetado por el doctor, con la excusa de que solo hace que su estado empeore. Chouji y yo nos hemos esmerado en hacerle entender que debe tomarlo, o no podrá recuperarse; pero parece que ella no nos quiere escuchar porque a la primera nos grita que ese "asqueroso medicamento del demonio" –según palabras citadas por ella misma- solo hace que empeore su estado y que no pueda moverse correctamente.

Chouji incluso se ha dedicado a sobornarla con dulces y comida –prohibidos en un hospital- con tal de hacerle tomar el remedio; a lo cual ella niega que por más platillo que se le traiga no accederá. Ya no sabemos qué hacer, y es que, aunque ella diga que mejora con los días y se esfuerce en ocultar su dolor, nosotros podemos notar cómo la incomodidad que sufren sus costillas al menor movimiento. Es muy problemático, pero… me preocupa el hecho de que quiera ir a la misión sin importarle su estado, y que acabe aún peor de lo que ya está. Yo sé que Asuma también está preocupado, pero incluso si es él, el que le da el permiso de ir a la misión… seré yo el que me oponga y le diga la verdad sobre Ino.

No voy a dejar que se lastime otra vez, por su estúpido orgullo para con Temari. Aún si con ello me gano su odio.

* * *

En una habitación…

-No- dice una vos apacible

-¿¡Pero por qué! Tú eres el Kazekage, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo te pido que me pongas a mí en su lugar- grita otra voz claramente femenina.

-No- repite la voz, que aparenta la un hombre joven –ella estará lista para ir en unos días-

-¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que la misión debía llevarse a cabo en tres días, y eso se cumple mañana! Ella no está lista todavía… y no lo estará mientras no siga las indicaciones de los doctores-

-¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con ella, Temari?- pregunta una tercera voz en esa habitación –Es una buena chica… algo gritona; pero según mismas palabras de su sensei, una buena ninja. Ella podrá cumplir perfectamente con la misi…

-¡Cállate Kankuro! ¡No necesito que la alabes, suficientes dolores de cabeza me da ya, para tener que estar aguantando tus comentarios!-

-¡Oye, no te las agarres conmigo! Solo estoy diciendo que ella forma parte de su grupo… por más que llores, no podrás sacarla tan fácil de la misión-

-¡Baka! Yo jamás lloraré por una niña como ella…

-Ya basta Temari… si tienes algún problema personal con ella, ve y resuélvelo en privado… pero no en mi oficina. Mientras ella se vaya recuperando satisfactoriamente, será ella la que participará en la misión. En caso de recaída…repensaré su sustitución. Ahora déjenme solo, hay mucho papeleo por hacer y esta innecesaria discusión me ha ocupado demasiado tiempo-

-Si Gaara- responden ambos al unísono, pero con diferentes entonaciones.

Ambos salen por la puerta hasta que oyen la misma voz. Se detienen, hasta que oyen el nombre de una persona. El otro se retira dando bufidos de molestia.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?-

-Quiero que le avises a Asuma-san de esto. Dile que le damos tres días más para que ella pueda mejorarse… pero si en ese período de tiempo no se repone, me veré en la obligación de buscarle un reemplazo-

-Si Gaara… pero ¿qué haremos con Temari?- pregunta antes de retirarse.

-De eso me encargo yo- afirma, dando por finalizada la conversación

De nuevo solo, Gaara piensa sobre lo ocurrido, llegando finalmente a una decisión.

-Matsuri- llama a través de una radio –dile a Ryoma que venga a mi oficina. Tengo una nueva misión para él-

* * *

En uno de los tantos miradores de Suna, un hombre miraba el desierto pensativo, recordando los recientes problemas que cierta alumna suya le causaba. Meditaba las posibles soluciones que ayudarían a la misión y a la propia chica… pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de una presencia; lo cual provoca su inmediata atención –ante la posibilidad de enemigos- pero al darse cuenta del shinobi, desistió del peligro.

-Asuma-san-

-¡Ah! Eres tú Kankuro… dime ¿qué decidió Kazekage-sama?- pregunta sin rodeos, causando la sorpresa del joven, ante la astucia del jounnin sobre su visita.

-Le damos tres días más para la recuperación total de su alumna. Si ella no llega a reponerse en ese período de tiempo, Gaara tendrá la obligación de sustituirla… y me temo que será con mi hermana. Sé que ellas comparten un problema, y ambos sabemos porque… pero no es de nuestro interés él como lo solucionen; sí en cambio los problemas que puedan dar a la misión. No sé cómo actuará su alumna, pero puedo decirle que sé como lo hará mi hermana…- su voz indicaba la seriedad del asunto.

-Sí… me aseguraré de que Ino esté lista. Gracias por comunicármelo en persona- aseguró el ninja de la hoja. El joven jounnin asiente para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Así, solo nuevamente, el shinobi comienza a encaminarse al hospital para comunicarle la decisión a su tan problemática alumna.

* * *

Estoy cansada… me duele todo el estómago. Siento que en cualquier momento gritaré de las puntadas que siento en aquella zona, pero no solo por dolor, sino por la desesperación que me causa el saber que llevo tres días en ésta maldita habitación; aún y con el mensaje de Asuma-sensei.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba semi recostada en la cama de aquella habitación, comiendo, cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por donde entra Asuma-sensei._

_-Hola sensei- saludo cordialmente… más por dolor que por querer ser respetuosa._

_-Hola Ino, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta preocupado_

_-Sinceramente mal- no pude evitar aquella respuesta, y es saber que mañana se termina el período de tiempo indicado por el Kazekage para mi recuperación me preocupa, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si no puedo levantarme me aquí… –no veo la hora de salir de esta maldita habitación- expreso con preocupación. Lo nota._

_-Lo sé. Ino, hoy ha venido Kankuro-san a reportarme la decisión de Kazekage-sama- ¡no! No puede ser que ya me haya sustituido… aún queda tiempo para mi recuperación… ¡no puede reemplazarme por Temari! -¡cálmate Ino! – Me dice claramente preocupado –no te pienses cosas que no son todavía. Cálmate y escucha- intento serenar mi respiración, la cual se ha agitado considerablemente, provocándome un agudo dolor en mi abdomen… de a poco voy serenándome, alentando así a mi sensei a que continúe –el Kazekage me ha informado que te dará tres días más para que te recuperes… - no lo dejo terminar, ya que un estruendoso grito de mi parte detiene su explicación… estoy tan contenta, me siento tranquila nuevamente, sabiendo que aún tengo tiempo de recuperarme sin tener que preocuparme de cierta persona… ¡no puedo evitar sonreír! ¡Viva el Kazekage!... –pero si en ese tiempo no te recuperas, sean las razones que sean, el Kazekage mandará a Temari-san en tu lugar- me lo imaginaba… aún así no puedo preocuparme por ello ahora, tengo tres días más para ponerme sana y fuerte. No puedo desaprovecharlo, aún si con eso deba tomar ese medicamente del demonio ¡kuzo!_

_Fin Flash Back_

He vuelto a tomar ese remedio, y si bien me va curando paulatinamente, siento que mi estomago gritará por vomitar en cualquier momento. Las nauseas son perores que en el comienzo, pero es algo que no puedo comunicarle a la enfermera por razones obvias. Aún así, siento que esta es la manera más rápida de mejorarme… mientras permanezca en cama, todo estará bien –quiero suponer-

Lo que ha cambiado ha sido mi autoestima. Ya no es el mismo que el de ayer… siento que la emoción repentina que sentí, fue apresurada y sin fundamento alguno: aún me encuentro en cama con un dolor de los mil demonios, sin poder evitar vomitar al menor movimiento, y con una enfermera que me trata como si fuese un saco de papas… ¡lo que le haría si estuviese en mejores condiciones! Pero no. Por ahora, tendré que tragarme todos mis enojos y ser un poco más centrada… ya me las cobraré todas cuando esté dada de alta.

Lo que sí me sorprende es la ausencia de los chicos… ni Chouji ni Shikamaru han pasado por aquí desde el primer día… es cómo si luego de la discusión que tuvimos –amén de la batalla campal que Shikamaru presenció- no quisieran venir, como si la sola idea de verme les provocara dolor de cabeza… eso me asusta. Tengo miedo de lo que puedan estar haciendo ahí fuera, sobretodo Shikamaru, ese vago no debe ni saber que la pelea que tuve con Temari era por el… lo más probable es que esa zorra deba estar aprovechando mi invalidez para acercarse a Shika, ¡y yo sin poder hacer nada!

Solo quiero que estos días pasen rápido, para poder juntarme con el grupo e ir a esa maldita misión. Ya quiero largarme de esta aldea… no quiero arriesgar la soledad de Shika ni un minuto más, no con Temari de por medio.

Quiero que Shikamaru sea solo mío.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Gomen de nuevo! De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que se me bloqueó la imaginación para éste fic. X.X

Siento que el capítulo me quedó muy corto –solo cuatro hojas y media de Word x.x- pero es que ¡tenía que actualizar! Llevaba casi tres meses sin subir nada de este fic. Lo había dejado demasiado abandonado. Prometo que el cap. que viene lo haré más largo –es que tengo problemas para hacer los capítulos largos -

Sepan entender, que he comenzado las clases y que ahora el colegio me consume el cerebro X.X

Agradecimientos:

**Daga****Uchiha****:** Daga-chan! Gracias por tu review. La tensión comienza a sentirse con la llegada de Temari. Sobre el viaje… verdaderamente lo pensé muy seriamente, pero al final me pareció demasiada emoción por un cap. xD Tendrás que esperar un poco más. (Lo sé, soy muy mala x.x) Gracias por tu review al fic: _sin navidad _

**Shouko-Marigold:** veo que Temari no te cae "muy bien" que se diga… xD Sobre Chouji, la verdad es que todavía no sé qué hacer con él -.-u Supongo que podría hacer algo útil para ayudar a nuestros enamorados… pero sería más que nada un personaje secundario. Gracias por tu review al fic: _sin navidad _

**Pilar:** Bienvenida pili! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Temari va a meterse entre ellos… como ya has visto, pero no te preocupes que Ino no va a quedarse atrás. ¡Me dio mucha risa todas las parejas que inventaste para crearle problemas a Shika y a Ino… eso sí que sería una bomba! ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus deseos de año nuevo! Se me estrujó el corazón cuando leí la última review, sabe que te deseo lo mismo y mucho más. Gracias por tu review al fic : _sin navidad_

**Etsuko Hoshi:** Bienvenida a ti también! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y si… creo que hice a Ino "algo" impulsiva: exploté la llama de su juventud! xD. ¡Nos leemos!

**Yami River:** ¡hola! Te has cambiado el nombre ^^ -al principio me has confundido niña u.u, mira que mandarte un PM para saber tu identidad xD- Sobre el fic: ¡Por supuesto que no! Ino no es ninguna miedosa, y no se dejará intimidar por nadie, aunque ahora que lo decís, Shika va a tener serios problemas… si es que no los tiene ya xD. Gracias por tu review al fic : _sin navidad_

**Camip:** ¡compañera! Gracias por leer todos mis fics. Aunque sigo sin entender muy bien cómo es que diste conmigo habiendo TANTOS escritores en FanFiction… vaya uno a saber, tal vez hiciste un poco de vudú xD Sobre las lecciones, no te preocupes, te hice un fic dedicado a Kakashi para que veas un poco de su historia, aunque falte el cap. 2. Y menos mal que soportas lemon y lime… porque habrá en muchos de mis fic O.o Gracias por tu review al fic: _sin navidad_

**ChaneKiin:** kin-chan! (¿puedo llamarte así cierto?) Muchas gracias por leer mis fics. Me dio tanta risa la expresión que usas para iniciar una review xD Debo decirte que aprecio muchísimo el hecho de que me hayas dedo consejos sobre mis faltas de ortografía. Lo aprecié demasiado, y espero que haya valido la pena… porque me esforcé mucho en este cap. para que quedara bien :) Espero que si encuentras alguna otra (porque soy media distraída u.u) me lo hagas saber. Gracias por tu review al fic: _sin navidad_

Esto me agrada chicas… en cada capítulo aparecen nuevas lectoras. ¡Qué emoción! ^^ Espero que pueda seguir creciendo la cuenta…

Espero que les guste el cap.

De nuevo debo decir que siento mucho la tardanza… tres meses es impensable, pero trataré de que no vuelva a suceder -Dani amenazará muy fuerte a la desgraciada de "frikibig" (mi imaginación ^^U) para que se ponga a pensar las conti. de todos los fics :)

Otra cosa… en estos dos últimos meses hice dos one-shot, y ninguna de estas lectoras me lo ha leído –excepto uno Camip- pásense por ellos que no les cuesta nada, son cortitos! Además me puso triste el hecho de las poquitas reviews que tuve :C ¡Anden, no sean malas!

¡Hagan a Dani feliz! ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo chicas. Sayonara.

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki


End file.
